batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norma and Emma
'The relationship between Norma Bates and Emma Decody. ' History Norma and Emma first met after the former moved to White Pine Bay with her son Norman in 2012. Emma was a classmate of his and she and Norma met when Emma was working on a class project with Norman. Since Emma's mother left her as a child she viewed Norma as a surrogate mother figure. Overview Season 1 Norma first met Emma when Emma visited the Bates house to work on an English class project with Norman. She asked about her lung condition and air tank. Norman was embarrassed by this, but Emma was unoffended and said that she had cystic fibrosis with a life expectancy of 27 years. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) When Norma was locking up the motel office, she saw Emma's car and was convinced that Emma and Norman were having sex in one of the motel rooms, but when she burst in she found them tending to Jiao, the girl from Shelby's basement. (Ocean View) Emma was persistent about getting Jiao to the police station, but Norma was reluctant to do so. Norma came up with a semi-convincing story and then walked Emma to her car, asking her if she was okay to drive and offering to call her mother. Emma said that she hadn't heard from her mother in eight years, guessing that taking care of a child with cystic fibrosis wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Norma sympathized with her, and Emma hugged her. Norma returned the hug and said that if she had had a daughter she would have wanted her to be like Emma. (The Truth) Norma later found Emma at the doorstep, and Norman told her to tell Emma that he wasn't feeling well. Norma did so, and took Emma on a car ride to cheer her up. They later watched Bradley Martin's yoga class together after Emma complained about Bradley to Norma. Norma later offered Emma a job working at the motel. (The Man in Number 9) Norma approached Emma, who was at the motel bright and early, and asked her to keep an eye on the trimmers who Dylan brought back to the motel and to bust them if they were caught smoking pot. After Emma admonished one of the guests for smoking pot on the premises, she later returned to the office to find a note of apology and a cupcake and ate it. She soon appeared up at the house saying there was video monitoring equipment in the office and it made her nervous, so she decided to come up and see Norma and Norman and mentions about the cupcake. Norma figured she was high and told Norman to make some toast and juice. (Underwater) Emma arrived at the motel late for work and said she stopped to buy a dress she saw in a vintage store for the winter formal that evening. Norma said she was surprised as Norman hadn't mentioned that he would take her, but approved of Emma's dress. (Midnight) Season 2 Emma asked Norma about what it was like to lose your virginity and said that she had met someone and she really liked him. She was thinking about it and she didn't have a mother or a close girlfriend to ask and when she Googled it what she read scared her. Norma said that if she had feelings for the boy and he was a good person the first time should be lovely. She asked if she needed a lecture on birth control and STDs but Emma said no. (The Escape Artist) When Norman was arrested in connection with Jimmy Brennan's death, Emma went to the police station to meet Norma and assured Norma that Norman would never do anything like that. Norma was very upset and Emma said she would stay with her. Norma told her to take care of the motel and hugged her. (Presumed Innocent) When Norma asked Emma how well she knew White Pine Bay, she also asked where Dylan was working so Emma offered to take her to him. (Meltdown) After Norman was rescued from the hot box and released from hospital, Emma approached him and Norma when they got home and asked what happened to Norman. Norma lied that Norman had the stomach flu and Norma later revealed that Emma was quitting working at the motel as she felt left out of the loop. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 When Norman told Norma that he was going on a picnic with Emma, Norma advised him that it wasn't wise to have sex with Emma in her ailing condition. When Norman revealed this to Emma, she furiously said that she didn't realize Norma was also on the date with them and stormed off. (Unbreak-Able) Season 4 After Emma and Dylan accompanied Norma and Norman on their Christmas tree shopping trip, Emma spilled her drink on her coat and Norma let her borrow hers. (Unfaithful) Emma later found an earring in the coat pocket and thinking it belonged to Norma she asked Dylan to return it with the coat. (Forever) Season 5 After Dylan told Emma that he believed Norman may have been responsible for her mother's death, she told him that she did not want to talk to him and while he was out, she looked through his laptop and found out that Norma was dead. (Dreams Die First) When Emma arrived in White Pine Bay to collect her mother's remains, she asked at the funeral home if Norma was buried there and visited her grave, telling Norma that she missed her. (Visiting Hours) Quotes Gallery Bates-motel-season-1-episode-7-the-man-in-number-9-1.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship